Behind Her Eyes
by Sylvrwolf
Summary: Everyone knows Akane. Violent is just one of the words used to describe her. But ever wonder how she got that way? This is a story told from Akane's point of view that descibes her life and her reasoning for being the way she is. Rating for later chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Akane, or any other "Ranma 1/2" characters that appear in this story. However, the story is my own, well as much as my own as the people in my head tell me it is.**

WHAM!!!

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane screamed as her mallet struck the young man. "Why don't you ever leave me alone?" Akane, who should of been used to the insults that came out of her fiance's mouth, still felt tears behind her eyes. Thankfully, Ranma still had his face in the ground so Akane decided to run off before he realized how much he hurt her. Of all the boys she knew, why had her father chosen _him_?

Akane entered her room and layed down. She wished her mother was still here. Akane closed her eyes and thought back to before her mother died. She was too young to remember anything really, but she did remember the smells. The smell of her mother's hair, the smell of the kitchen at supper time. One thing she did remember clearly eas not being angry. Akane sighed as she rolled over on to her side and looked out the window. A beautiful, clear sunny sky met her eyes but all Akane wanted to do was cry. She went over each description in her mind, trying to find reasons for them. Violent. Crazy. Angry. Psycho. Abusive. Short tempered. '_Am I really that bad? I never used to be this way._' She thought to herself.

"Yo! Tomboy!? You in there?" Ranma bellowed from outside. "Look, I didn't mean for that to hurt you. All I said was that your boobs were to small for that shirt."

"RANMA....!!!!!" Akane warned the foolish pig-tailed boy.

"What? What did I...." Before Ranma could finish the statement, one of Akane's shoes came flying out the window and hit him square between the eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed before she slammed the widow shut and fell back on her bed. '_I hate him! He's arrogant, mean, and worst of all the biggest idiot in the world!_' Akane's mind raced as tears flowed down her cheeks. But as much as she told herself, and everyone else, that she hated Ranma, she still felt drawn to him.

It was morning the next day and Akane made her way down stairs to the sitting room. Usually no one else was up this early so she was surprised to hear voices coming from the next room.

"I've told you before. You can not take ownership of the dojo. Neither can Kasumi. No matter how much you scream or complain, that's just the way it is." Soun repeated to Nabiki in the calmest voice he could muster.

"But daddy! It's not fair! Just because Akane is your _real_ daughter doesn't..."

"Quiet girl! Have you forgotten that not even Akane knows of this? You, your sister and I are the only ones and so shall it must stay!" Yelled Soun. As surprising as it was for the man to first of all not relent to his daughters needs, but he actually scorned her. Akane was standing just out of view, listening to her father's words when she decided to make her presence known."

"Dad, what is going on? What do you mean _real_ daughter?" Soun looked gapingly at his 16 year old daughter. He suddenly found the urge to fiddle with things on the table, becoming once again the man she had grown up with.

"Oh! Uh, let's see. Um...... So! Breakfast Akane? Are you hungry? Beautiful day, isn't it? Heard word that it was suposed to rain, but nope, clear skies. Can't trust rumors, now can you? Oh well, maybe this afternoon..."

"Father!" Akane screamed, forcing the man to shudder and cover his head. Before Akane could continue on, Ryoga came wondering in, obvoiusly looking confused.

"Um, where's Ranma? What are you guys doing here?" He then noticed Akane, temper flarring and looking ready to mallet the next thing that moved. "Whoa!!! I, um, uh, I.... Sorry to bother you, must of took a wrong turn..... Uhh.... See ya!" Ryoga blurted before running out of the house. At this point, after her miserable time with Ranma the day before and now her father's secretive conversation with her sister, Akane had had enough.

"What is going on here?!" Akane yelled, her hands already seeming to grasp an invisable hammer that hadn't yet materialized.

"Nothing you need to throw a fuss over, darling. Daddy and I were just discussing, uh, your birthday present. Must you always be ready to strike? Honestly, what would mother think?" Akane's money-hungry sister sneered.

"W-what?" Akane was thrown back. Nabiki never talked about their mother, nor really what she might 'think'. Frankly, Nabiki never thought about what anyone thought, especially if it didn't benefit her.

"Well, I've done enough chattering. Daddy, please stop cowering. Really, what kind of impression does it make for the leader of a martial arts school to be shaking in his sandles? And Akane darling, if you must get angry at someone, get angry at your so-called fiance. Wasn't he supposed to meet you here and take you the market?"

"That was yesterday." Replied Akane as she sat down at the table, still quite angry.

"Oh, well. I have plans with some girls from school. Bye daddy." And with that she was gone, leaving Akane and her father alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh... Are you hungry?" He asked timidly, still fearing his daughters temper.

"No. What did she mean, _real_ daughter?"

"Uh, don't worry about that. All she meant was that you were my favourite daughter. Doesn't like to admit it, though, does she? Heh, heh. Now, I don't know about you but I would like some breakfast." Soun replied as he started to make his way into the kitchen.

"No daddy! I'll make it for you! Sit down, sit down. Really! I don't mind." Akane pushed her father back down in his seat and beelined for the kitchen. "I want to, really!" As Akane made herself busy, Soun gulped deeply as he knew what was coming. '_Well, I would gladly eat her cooking (if that's what it was) if_ _it meant she didn't ask anymore questions. She was never meant to know. I promised her mother none of them would know._

"Hmm...??? What the... NO!! Akane no!! Not vinegar!!!!"

_Authors Note:_

_This is my first fic and I welcome all reviews as well as flames....as long as it you can help. Please don't flame if you just say how much you don't like without saying why or even where it can be better. Thanks!!_


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Akane, or any other "Ranma 1/2" characters that appear in this story. However, the story is my own, well as much as my own as the people in my head tell me it is.**

**Chapter Two**

_Two more days. That is what the doctor said, anyway. The child was already a month overdue, and as Soun paced the floor uneasily, he waited for the doctor to finish his latest exam. When he began to consider knocking on the door for the third time, it suddenly opened._

_"Well?" The doctor sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. Through the crack Soun could see his wife, wrapped in bedding, a look of immense pain on her face._

_"She is having contractions now. The child seems willing to be born now. But-"_

_"But what? Isn't that a good thing?" Soun impatiently interrupted the doctor, clinging to hopes his 'son' would be born alive. Soun didn't know for sure it was a boy, but after two still born children before this, he was hoping that his 'son' would finally be born and he would no longer have to worry about the future of his school._

_"There is a problem. Because of the late time and the symptoms she is having...."_

_"No. Not again. Please doctor...."_

_"Doctor! She is ready! Doctor, please hurry!!" The nurse yelled through the door. Without a second glance the doctor rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. Soun heard his wife's screams amidst the doctor and nurses voices, doing whatever they could to save the life of his 'son'. Moments later, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise as one last scream was heard from behind the closed door. Something was not right. A birthing scream was not like that. It was a sound of immense pain, of sure absolute agony, and then it suddenly stopped. More noises from behind the door, voices, curses, shuffling of chairs and feet on the floor. And then silence. And as Soun looked helplessly at the closed door in front of him, he didn't know what was worse. The screams of the only women he ever loved in pure agony, or the silence that now befell the household. And then he heard it. It was small at first, but then roaring with clear displeasure. The wale of a child. Soun fell to his knees, hands on the floor and tears stinging his eyes. "_

_"He is alive!! Bless the spirits, he is alive." He whispered, still hearing the scream of his wife in his mind. "Never again will she have to endure this. With our son, no more is needed. Never again."_

_"Ahem." Soun looked up and saw the doctor standing before him, looking very grave. Soun rose to his feet and approached the doctor, expecting to see a smile on his face, a congratulations on the birth of his son. But the doctor just stared, before finally looking down to the floor. "Mr. Tendo, I- I don't know how to tell you this,.." Without even raising his eyes to meet Soun's, the doctor continued. "The birth was very painful, and she lost a lot of blood. There " Before the doctor could continue, Soun rushed past the doctor into the room and saw the lifeless body of his wife on the bloodstained sheets of their bed._

_"NO!! Akane, no, please. Wake up. W-wake u-up, p-p-please." Soun hugged the body of his wife, ignoring the wetness of the blood she was pooled in. Heavy tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed, pleading with his wife to awaken. Only after the nurses peeled him away did he let go, but he refused to loose sight of the beautiful angel that lay on the bed. Behind him he heard the voice of one of the nurses._

_"Mr. Tendo, do you want to see your daughter?"_

_----------_

_Authors note: I know the last two chapters are short, but I wanted to get in some back story first. I do promise longer chapters! And sorry about late updates, with working and home stuff, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review and any suggestions are welcome!_


	3. Pictures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Akane, or any other "Ranma 1/2" characters that appear in this story. However, the story is my own, well as much as my own as the people in my head tell me it is.**

**Chapter Three**

It has been a week since Akane had overheard her father and sister talking in the sitting area. She had tried to speak with both of them about what they had been talking about, but had no luck. Her father just continually babbled, trying to change to subject. And her sister Nabiki just responded with snide comments about her being nosey. Akane finally decided to speak with her eldest sister Kasumi about the matter.

As Akane walked up the stairs to her sister's bedroom, she went over what she would say. As Akane made up her mind on how to approach the subject, she raised her hand to knock on the door. But instead of an answer there was only silence. Akane opened up the door and looked inside, but no one was there. Akane heard voices from outside and walked over to window to look out. She saw both her sisters walking down the path that leads to the market and Akane decided that she would try again tomorrow. She just about left when she caught sight of a strange box in the corner of the room with an old blanket thrown half-hazardly over top. Perhaps it was the way that the blanket was not folded neatly on top the way it should of been in Kasumi's _overly_ neat bedroom, or the fact that in all her years in the house she has never once seen the box before. But either way it seemed out of place and it almost drew Akane to it. She pulled off the blanket and laid it aside, looking intently at the box before her. It had no writing on it, only a lace trim that decorated an otherwise plain box. It almost looked unfinished, in a way. But as unfinished as it may be, the box looked as if it was clearly older than herself, perhaps even Kasumi. Akane kneeled down and gently lifted the lid off of the box. And inside this forgotten box was not things that a person would even want to be kept hidden, but pictures. Lots of pictures. Pictures of Akane and her father when she was very young. It didn't occur to Akane then that not a single picture had her two elder sisters in them. But that didn't matter because as Akane looked through them, she saw a picture of her mother. There was only one picture she had ever seen of her mother and that was in her father's room years ago, but she was sure that this women in the picture was her. The women looked pregnant, but a smile still draped her face as she held her stomach. Akane turned the picture over to read the writing on the back and nearly dropped the picture on the ground. "_Akane Tendo, 6 months pregnant. Maybe a boy?" _the writing said. Akane never knew the first name of her mother. In fact she hardly knew her mother at all. Her father refused to speak of her and whenever Akane tried asking her sisters, they quickly changed the subject or told her she wasn't old enough to know. All Akane knew was that her mother died giving birth to her because that was all anyone would say. Akane grabbed the picture and frantically leafed through them. It was then that she realized that not one were of Kasumi or Nabiki. Unable to focus, she grabbed a few of the pictures including the one of her pregnant mother and went in search of her father.

Akane found her father in his usual spot at the table looking over some papers.

"Father.."

"Why Akane, what's wrong?"

"What is this?" Akane asked, tears threatening behind her eyes as she handed the photos to Soun.

"Wha- Where did you find these?"

"In Kasumi's room, in a box. Is this my mother?"

"What were you doing in your sister's room? Where is Kasumi?" Soun almost sounded angry, his expression a mixture of fear and anger.

"She went out with Nabiki. I saw them leave when I went to go talk to Kasumi about what you and Nabiki were talking about last week." Akane felt the anger coming from her father. Like she did something wrong by seeking out her sister. But it was strange, in all her life, he was never really angry with her, not like this.

"We told you it was nothing, a misunderstanding! Why must you pry where you clearly don't belong?" Soun half shouted. Suddenly he caught himself and almost instantly the anger and fear disappeared from his face, like it was never there. "I'm sorry, Akane. I'm- I'm not myself today. I think Ranma was here earlier looking for you why don't you go look for him?" And without letting her answer Soun stood up and left the room, leaving Akane puzzled by what had just happened. Never had her father yelled at her like that. Something _was_ going on.

"Hey Tomboy, what are you doing? Do you like sitting by yourself, staring off into space or is this what all tomboy's do when they are alone?" A voice from behind her said, nearly making Akane jump in surprise.

"Ranma you jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Akane yelled as she somehow brought out her hammer and hit the pig-tailed boy square on the head. "That's it! I've had enough!"


	4. Nightmeres

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Akane, or any other "Ranma 1/2" characters that appear in this story. However, the story is my own, well as much as my own as the people in my head tell me it is.**

**Author's Note: This chapter rated R for adult scene. Please be advised.**

**Chapter Four**

"That's it! I've had enough!" Akane screamed as she stormed out of the house. _Why is everyone hiding things from me? What is going on here? Does father think I can't handle it because.... because of what happened to me years ago? Hmph! Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out, even if I beat out of him!_ Akane thought as she marched down the street towards the market. As she turned the corner something bumped right into her, knocking her to her feet. "Hey! Watch where ya going!"

"Oh! Sorry Akane! I didn't see you. Oh, you look mad. What did he do now?" Ryoga replied as he helped Akane to her feet.

"Never mind. You should really watch where you are going. Where are you headed anyway?"

"To the market. I heard there were some sales on today and I wanted to see if I could get a new kettle."

"Uh... You do know the market is the other direction, right?" Akane asked, looking confused.

"Oh! Of course! Um... Do you want to come with me? It might be easier that way..."

"Why not. I have to find Kasumi and I think that is where she was headed earlier. By the way, why do you need a kettle?"

"Uh.... I think mine is broken...." Ryoga said, trying to think of another excuse than Ranma chasing him while he was in pig form and knocking it over. Ranma thought that by catching Ryoga and pouring water on him in front of Akane he could finally show her the truth.

"Well, okay then. I might as well see if there are any deals on cooking supplies. I accidentally used all the vinegar up while cooking father breakfast last week and there is this really good pasta recipe I wanted to try."

"Damn! I thought this is where they were coming. Oh well. At least I got what I needed. I wonder why the merchant looked at me strangely when I told him my recipe?" Sigh "So Ryoga, did you get the kettle you wanted?" Akane turned to face Ryoga, but he wasn't there. _Where did he go now? That's the fifth time this afternoon! Hmph! Well, I got to go home anyway, it's starting to get dark._ So without waiting for Ryoga to appear, she walked down the road towards home.

Akane arrived home to an empty house, which was amazing because there was _no one_ there. A note on the counter said that her father and sisters went out somewhere and would be back later. Feeling frustrated enough from her day, Akane put the food away and decided to just go to bed. As she laid in bed, she remembered her mother in the picture she found that day and subconsciously held her stomach. When Akane finally dropped off into sleep, thoughts of a time in her own life entered her mind. A time she wished with all her might she would be able to forget.

* * *

"Akane, you know that since your mother died, I haven't taken another wife and I don't plan on it, don't you?" Soun asked his eleven year old daughter. They were sitting at the table, just the two of them. Akane knew this and was rather happy about it, so she wasn't quiet sure why her father wanted to speak with her. Akane nodded slowly in response. "Good. You see, Akane," Soun shifted in his seat, clearly unable to find the correct words to explain the situation to his daughter. "Kasumi is the eldest of you three, and isn't really suited for fighting. She is more of a mother for you kids then I ever could of hoped for. And Nabiki, well, I think she starting to care more for money than fighting as well."

"Daddy, what are you trying to say? I have homework to do and if I don't get it done Mr.Yamaguchi will put me in detention!"

"I'm sorry, Akane. It's just that..." Before Soun could finish, a frantic looking women came into the room.

"Mr.Tendo! Ryoga is missing again. What if he_ finds my boy? What if-" Mrs.Hibiki screamed, her eyes streaming with tears. _

"Clam down, Mrs.Hibiki. I'm sure he just got lost again. Akane, I'm sorry, but we'll finish this later." He stated as he followed Mrs.Hibiki out of the house in search of her son. "You stay here, go do your homework or something. I'll be back soon, okay?" Akane sat there, trying to understand. She knew Ryoga got lost sometimes and knew it wasn't his fault. But she began to worry about him and decided to go look for him herself. She put on her shoes and tried to catch up with her father.

It was dark, and she soon lost sight of her father and Mrs.Hibiki. She started running down a street, calling Ryoga's name. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, she tried to scream but a hand went over her mouth before she could make a sound. The hands pulled her back into the shadows, into building. Akane tried to fight back but the person holding her was too strong.

"Hehe, lookie what I found. Never thought I would find another one so soon. No matter, I'll make use of you." The man's voice hissed. Akane tried to breathe through the stench of the man. He smelled like something awful, something Akane couldn't describe. The man turned Akane around and put a knife to her throat. "Now, you're not gonna scream are you? Hehe, not yet anyway." Akane's muffled whimpers escaped from her mouth as she shook her head. "Good." He pushed Akane down to the floor on her stomach and he began to tie her hands behind her back and put a gag on her mouth.

"Yusoko, what have you there?" Another man approached slowly from the shadows, his footsteps echoing on the floor. "Ahh, so soon Yusoko? Why not? Those stupid police have no idea where to find us, they just found that first girl last week! How long ago did we do her?" Both men laughed and Akane felt her blood run cold.

"Heh, she's pretty one, isn't she Mitsuru?" Yusoko sneered. "Shall we drink first, or shall we play? Either way, I get her first. I found her, I get her first, alright?"

"Fine, just don't break her too badly for me. I like them able to feel it." The two men laughed at this as Akane started to cry. She kicked and beaten while they drank their sake. Soon enough they were ready and all that could be heard were Akane's muffled screams.


End file.
